Beach Romance
by Jackie Winters
Summary: A vacation at Undertow Cavern starts out just fine but soon turns into a near disaster!What will the gang do when Elina is taken prisoner and used as bait to lure in Eli? Review if you wanna see more please!
1. Chapter 1

"Where we going?" Asked Elina .Her friends had been planning a vacation for a while but she knew nothing about it at all.

"We're going to the beach!Undertow Cavern has a secret entrance we found and as it turns out , makes a great vacation spot!" Explained Trixie

"While it sounds like fun...I can't go because I don't have the clothes for it...No bathing suit in my closet.."she said with a shrug .Trixie grinned almost evily at her .

"Which is why we're going out to buy you one! Come on! Meet ya there guys!

* * *

"Trix! I can't wear this!" She said as she rode over to the boys .The store was almost sold out and all that was in her size was a two piece swimsuit.

"Relax! You look fine!" Laughed her redheaded friend as they parked their mechas and walked over to the boys .Elina sighed and tied a cloth around her hips .

"Hey guys! Wow!This cavern is incredible!" She gasped .She'd heard of Undertow Carvern but never seen it up close .She looked over at Trixie in her one piece suit as she took video .

"Are you filming this Trixie!?" She shrieked covering the camera lens .

"Oh hey Elina...whoa...you look amazing.." Eli said before covering his mouth at the words .She blushed a littleand gave him a shy smile .

"T-Thank you Eli..."she stuttered .She looked at him in his shirt and shorts and then the water .

"So..wanna go for a swim? It'll be fun!" He suggested and grabbed her hands .She smiled and both ran to a small cliff going into the deep .

"Wanna try jumping?It's ok if you're scared you know , " he asked

"I..I'm fine Eli...Let's do this!" She held his hand tighter and they both jumped off the tiny cliff into deep waters .Elina opened her eyes and smiled at him under the water .He grinned and both went up to the top to get air.

"Ok I'll admit it! That was so much fun!But now it's my turn! Can you do a deep dive? Cause I'm challenging you! First one to touch the floor and get to the surface wins!" She said with a mischevious smile .

"You're on Shae! Loser has to do whatever the winner says! On your marks..."

"Get set..."

"GO!"

Both took deep breaths and dove deep into the waters of the cavern. Elina unite her legs into a tail like motion , cutting throught the water with ease .She touched a rock at the sea floor and shot up towards the surface of the water.

"Whoa! Easy splasher! Wait where's Eli?" Asked Kord .She swam to the shore and rested on a rock ro catch her breath

"Deep dive competition .I won...He should've come up by now..."She was cut off by a chirp from Siren and Beaker .More Aquabeeks swam to her , chirping frantically .Her eyes widened and she followed them into the waters

"ELI!" She screamed under the water when she saw him stuck between a rock and a wall .She swam over and helped him out , then put an arm around him as his eyes began closing and swam to the surface as fast as she could

"There they are! Eli! Oh my god!" Shouted the gang at the sight of their leader .

"Eli please wake up! Please! Eli? Oh please!" She pleaded with tears .She took a deep breath and pressed her lips on his...After a couple minutes his eyes fluttered open .She gasped and pulled away from him , turning red as a Tormato slug .

"What happened?*Coughs*" he asked , forgetting about the kiss she'd just given him .

"The deep dive .You didn't come up because you got stuck and then ran out of air..." she explained .Her friends looked at her with teasing smiles that made her face turn redder .

"But if it hadn't been for a certain slug expert , you wouldn't be here right now Eli!" Said Trixie with a grin .He looked up at her confused .

"What do you mean?" They all glanced at Elina quickly then faced him .

"Let's just say..you have some lipstick marks..." Elina gasped and felt her lips , remembering she had chosen today to try out a new lipstick she'd bought a week ago .He wiped his mouth with his hand and saw the pink tint he knew well enough to know as Elina's .

"You...You saved me Elina?" She smiled and sat next to him with a shy smile .

"You always savd me...Thought I'd return the favor for once..."He smiled and put an arm around her shoulders .

"Thanks...that was very sweet of you...Hope i can return the favor sometime soon..."Her eyes widened at those words and her lips were captured by his in an instant .She froze and once the moment ended stood up and ran off embarrassed...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

''Let me go!''Eli's heart nearly stopped when he saw the Drake brothers holding Elina captive in a net .

''Let her go Drake!Now!'' he commanded when he saw the fear inside Elina's cyan blue eyes .She was scared out of her mind .Her heart was beating wildly and a tear fell .She looked at Eli helplessly .

"Help me...please..." she mouthed before they released her from the net and put her into a cage .

"Sorry sweetheart! No can do! Unless princess over there pays us some slugs we ain't letting you go!" She gasped and moved away from him .Take his slugs? But taking his would mean if a duel broke out...he would get hurt!

"ELI! No don't!" She shouted as the brothers explained the ransom .She gripped the bars tightly and growled at them when they got close to her .

"Get away from me." She hissed at them .

"Relax sweetheart! We are just gonna set ya free so you can go back to yer boyfriend's arm!" He laughed .

"He's not my boyfriend Drake!"she snapped .He rolled his eyes and grabbed her wrists and pulled her out of the cage .She stepped away and broke into a run once she saw him not following her .She looked at Eli and began crying

"It's ok Elina...They set you free...though I...I lost most of my slugs..."She held him tighter as his arms held her close to his chest .She could hear his heart beating wildly .She sighed and looked up at him with a sad smile .

"You mean them?" She asked as the slugs jumped out of the cloth around her waist .She'd folded it to carry them away from the Drake brothers .

"You...You took them back?" He asked flabbergasted by her act of courage, "Elina I could just kiss you!" He quickly covered his mouth at the sudden confession. His cheeks turned a red she thought didn't exist! She was frozen at his words. KISS her? The slinging freak with powers? But he couldn't like her! He was the Eli Shane! No it was just a fantasy .

"Um...yeah...I know how much you love the little guys and they looked miserable...I just had to! Now let's go before they realize the slugs are gone!"she said with a smile. She took his hand and the gang all ran back to the shore where they continued their vacation. Elina swam with the Aquabeek slugs and had fun learning how to sign in order to speak with them underwater .

"So? What did you think?" Asked Trixie .She gave her a confused look as she lay half asleep on a beach towel .

"What? What I'd think of what?" She asked , covering the camera lens as she brought it up to her .

"Well? Your outfit and the kiss from a certain Shane...What are your thoughts, Mrs .Shane?" She turned red and wrapped a small blanket around herself .

"I still hate you for it Beatrice Sting! I will get my revenge on you! And the kiss...that's a secret!"

"Aw! Come on Elina! Spill it! You liked it! You loved it when he kissed you!Come on! You can't lie to the camera!" She teased the navy haired girl .

"Ok I admit I did like the kiss! Now go away so I can fall asleep!"She laughed as she pushed away the camera and fell into a dreamless slumber. Once she woke up she tried getting up but felt an arm holding her .She opened her eyes and let out a small gasp when she saw Eli next to her asleep with his arm around her .She turned red and closed her eyes as he woke up .He looked at her and blushed when he saw his hand around her waist

"OH! S-Sorry Elina! I-I didn't mean to. I-I mean I meant to but uh..."stuttered the young Shane , trying to find the right words to say that. Elina gave him a sheepish smile and moved closer to him .

"It's ok Eli...I don't mind too much..."she said with a slight stutter in her silken whisper. He blushed and loked down at her before holding her a bit closer. The golden lights of the Lumino ores inside the cavern mimicked the sunsets from the Surface he'd seen so many times .It brought the memories of his dad to mind .

"Eli? Are ok?" She asked .He looked at her confused for a sec before realizing he was crying a little .

"Yeah...I just miss him...my dad..."She nodded and turned to face him , the sunset like lights making her appearance seem almost goddess like. She held a hand on his cheek .

"Don't ask me how I know but...I know your dad has to be out there...he's very proud of you I know for sure...and wherever he is Eli...I'll help you find him...even if it means going to the Deep Caverns with you.." she said sweetly .He smiled at her and held her hand .She blushed and found herself leaning towards him and he did the same till their lips met...


	3. Chapter 3

A bright flash went off suddenly and their lips parted from each other . They looked at the source and turned red at the sight of their friends with a camera .Trixie held the picture in her hands .

"Now you can't deny it love birds!" She laughed and showed them the picture of their kiss .Elina hid her face in her hands while Eli tried to take the picture from Trixie .

"Sorry loverboy! Not happenin!"Elina looked up and grinned .She looked at Eli and winked .They both got up and ran after the redheaded camera girl .

"Beatrice Sting! You are so dead once I get my hands on you!" She laughed .As she ran , she didn't see the trap set by Blaze and Burpy for her and Eli .She tripped and fell on her back in the soft sand .Opening her eyes , all the blood she had rushed into her cheeks when she saw Eli only inches away from her .

"Oooohhhh! Eli and Elina sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes marriage! Then comes Elina with a baby carriage!" Sang the slugs .Elina turned red and so did Eli .Maybe teaching him slug wasn't such a great idea for once!

"Um...Eli?"she stuttered. He helpedher up and smiled shyly at her .She so badly wanted to hide right now! She sighed and looked at the water where she saw some Aquabeek slugs playing . She laughed at all the fun they had .Eli grinned mischievously at herwith a glint in his blue eyes .

"Oh? So you wanna have some fun? Come on!" He laughed and picked her up bridal style .She squirmed around in his grasp but found it useless as it only tightened his hold on her .

"ELIOTT SHANE! Put me down!" She managed between giggles .He laughed and ran with her in his arms to the small cliff leading to the water .She yelped and put her arms around his neck as he jumped in with her in his hold .She pushed away her wet bangs from her face and looked at him as he smiled like a little kid at a theme park .

"Very funny Eli! Cute!" She laughed and pushed his head underwater where Aquabeeks began to tickle him .Once he surfaced he grabbed her bythe waist and pulled her down with him .

"No no no! Let me go!" She giggled once they got out of the water and headed back to the shore , she still being carried by him.

"Oooohh! So tell us guys? When's the wedding?"asked Kord .Elina gasped and pushed him playfully.

"Very funny , " she sighed .Her eyes began to close as sleep clouded her mind .She lay down on her beach towel and felt another figure lay next to her and put an arm around her .She looked up and saw Eli before falling asleep .He smiled a little and placed a kiss on her cheek before they both fell asleep


	4. Chapter 4

''I'lll be right back guys!See ya in a couple secs!'' said Elina as she walked away to the small jungle like forest far back in the cavern .She stopped walking as she heard footsteps and turned to see Eli following her...

* * *

''I thought she'd be back by now..Imma go look for Elina .Back in a while guys!''said Trixie as she went into the forest to look for the team's slug expert .She gasped and ran towards one of the mushrooms when she saw a knife holding a note in place...

* * *

''I'm glad you joined me in this walk Eli...It's great to finally relax after defeating Blakk weeks ago..'' she sighed and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye

''Hey no problem...He was lots of trouble after all..Slugterra could have died away into nothing if he'd stayed ,'' he said with a smile and gave her a kiss .She pulled away noticing how 'Eli' was acting .

''Um are you ok E?You're acting kinda strange..I mean when we kissed earlier , you took it slow and were a bit shy about it ,'' she asked him .He smiled at her and a flash of red light revealed who 'Eli' truly was .

''*Gasp*T-Twist!'' she said with wide eyes .He grabbed her hands and tied them behind her back .She squirmed around and watched as he took out a knife , pen , and a paper .After writing a note and putting it on a nearby mushroom with the knife he picked her up by the waist

''Let me go you sick excuse of a slinger!'' she growled .

''Sorry sweetheart , but I'm using you to correct something you little boyfriend did...'' he chuckled

* * *

''GUYS!''They all turned to look at Trixie as she ran out of the forest with a paper in her hands .Eli looked behind her with worry mounting on his chest when he didn't see Elina anywhere .

''W-Where's Elina Trix?''She didn't respond and just gave him the paper in her hands .

_Meet me at the guardian gates or your girlfriend is history Shane__~Twist_

''He-He has her captive?!Come on guys we have to rescue her!'' he said with determination strong in his voice .

* * *

They rushed to the guardian gate where they found Twist holding Elina with her hands tied behind her .

''Well well. If it isn't the Shane Gang!I'll make a deal with you Eli...I'll let your little girlfriend go if you open the forcefield..and hurry!Make your choice or this will be the last time you see her...'' Twist snickered at him , holding Elina's chin up to him .He felt his heart stop at the fear in her eyes .He sighed .

''Fine Twist..You have a deal...'' He looked at each of the Guardian Slugs with a look that said I'm sorry .They lowered their heads sadly and let the portal open as Twist cut away the ropes holding Elina .She gasped and ran into his open arms crying .He closed her eyes and held her close , and as he was about to tell the Guardians to go back to their jobs before the Darkbane found out and got through the open gateway .His heart stopped along with Elina's at the dark and familiar voice as a shape stepped out from the portal .

''Well well...It's good to be back...''They all gasped as Blakk walked out with his arms behind him , an evil glint shining in his malicious green eyes...

THE END...


End file.
